Pixel Dust
by Draka Dracula
Summary: Peter Pan visits Mainframe and brings the Mainframers back to Neverland. But what --or WHO-- has followed them through the portal?
1. Peter Visits Mainframe

I need to start writing ReBoot fics again, and the easiest way to do so is to write a crossover fic.

Peter Pan plays with the dimentional portal he and the others use to visit Disney Neverland, and taps into Mainframe. The Mainframers visit Neverland, but what else comes through the magical doorway?

The time scale is Julia_Cat's, and I use it for simplicity's sake.

Time Scale:  
ReBoot Time -------- User Time  
1 Nanosecond (Nano) = 1 Second  
1 Microsecond (Micro) = 1 Minute  
1 Millisecond = 1 Hour  
1 Second = 1 Day  
1 Cycle = 1 Week  
1 Minute = 1 Month  
1 Hour = 1 Year

Pixal Dust:

  


Fox's Peter Pan & the Pirates/ReBoot Crossover

By: Jo Ann, User Guardian 1

Chapter 1: Peter Visits Mainframe

Peter Pan and Tinkerbell flew to the cave in the cliff where the Garnet Gate was set up. Normally, this was the portal between the Fox Neverland and the Disney Neverland, created for the purpose of allowing the two sets of Pans and their followers to visit each others' worlds.

Today, though, Fox Peter was curious to see if it was possible to go to _other_ dimentions besides that of his other-dimentional brother. Tinkerbell was not so sure about this new adventure.

"I don't know if you should be doing this, Peter," Tink said as she fluttered beside his head. "What if you mess it up, and the portal between the universes is destroyed? You'd _never_ get to visit that other Neverland again!"

"Stop worrying, Tink!" Peter laughed. "I just want to see if we can use it to go to other worlds! Nothin's gonna happen!" The brown-haired boy put on a burst of speed, leaving Tink behind him.

"Sausepans and skillets!" the girl fairy exclaimed. "That boy will be the end of me yet!" Even so, Tink put on a burst of speed of her own, flying to keep up with her hyper friend.

By the time Tink caught up with him, Peter was already in front of the portal, examining the Garnet of Gates for a way to control what world they could travel to. Unable to figure any other way, he started playing with the gem, touching the sparkling points. At his touch, each point glowed for a moment.

As he watched the scenes change, Peter caught a glimpse of a world like no other. Touching the point again, he watched the strange place as its people went about their daily lives, unaware that they were being watched.

"What strange people!" Tink commented. There was a huge, round city, with people made of numbers, stacks of boxes, and even balls. Those that looked human was every color imaginable. But it was what happened next that intrested Peter.

"WARNING: INCOMING GAME! WARNING: INCOMING GAME!" a voice from the sky intoned. The sky darkened, and lightning flashed as a black hole openned up in the swirling clouds. From out of this hole came a huge, purple cube, crackling with electricity.

Before Tink could stop him, Peter was already through the portal, heading toward the cube. Tink had to fly fast to catch up to him. They got under the stange object just as it touched down on the city.

*~*~*

Five sprites flew toward the sector where the cube was landing. As they did so, several CPU binomes in green and yellow evacuated the area, leaving it clear for the Guardians to enter the game, risking only themselves.

The enviroment of the game was a race track, complete with viewing stands full of spectators, pits with pit crews, a blimp, and a starter's box.

The five sprites tapped something on their chests, shouting out "REBOOT!". A column of green energy came down on each one, washing them with its glowing light. When the column disappeared, each sprite was dressed in a racing uniform and carring a helmet. Beside each of them was a formula one racing car.

"I'll get to the finish line before the rest of you!" Bob called out from his yellow car.

"We'll see, bro!" Wild Card called back from his black car.

"You'll see something alright!" Matrix replied. The huge, green man sat in a white and red car.

"Hey, Jo!" AndrAIa looked over to the User Guardian. "The guys think they're going to win!" the game sprite's car glittered in aqua.

"Why don't we show 'em!" Jo Ann answered. Jo got the red car that Dot had gotten once.

"Right!" AndrAIa laughed.

A tower of lights counted down from red to green. As soon as it hit the final color, the race cars --including a white one oddly berift of a driver-- hurtled down the track.

Peter and Tinkerbell watched in fasination as the race began. Each car speed down the track at top speed. Aside from the six different colored cars, there were several green and yellow cars. These were just as empty as the white User car, but seemed to have no problem moving in the circular pattern set out for them.

Soon, the cars reached a huge gate that rose from out of the track. The gate had the number two at its apex.

Remembering something about these cars, Jo Ann hit the button in the middle of the steering wheel. With a burst of power, her red car reared up on its rear tires and speed through this gate. As soon as the car passed through, it changed into a hovercraft.

"Why that little sneak!" Wild Card yelled in surprise. "She hit the nitro!"

"Good idea!" AndrAIa laughed. She, too, hit the middle button, speeding through the gate just as Jo Ann did.

The male sprites gave each other quick glances, grinned, then hit their own nitros. One-by-one, they also sped through the gate.

The two visitors' eyes widened when they saw the cars change form. How had _that_ happened?

The hovercraft raced through a half-tube track, avoiding the mines dropped by the User vehicle. Far ahead, on one of the turns, the sprites could see Jo Ann's hovercraft ahead of the User's craft.

Soon, another gate rose from the track. Jo's hovercraft was the first to reach it, and --to Peter and Tink's surprise-- it changed form again. This time, it became a red jet, although the boy and fairy did not recognize it as such. This was followed by the User's craft, then the others. By now, the green and yellow vehicles were all out of the race. It was only between the sprites and the User.

The jets did acrobatics, following loops in the track as they appeared out of nowhere. With a final burst of speed, AndrAIa's jet outraced the others and crossed the finishline.

As the spectators cheered, the voice returned.

"GAME OVER!" The cube lifted out of the city, leaving everyone just as they were when they entered the game. As soon as the cube disappeared into the clouds, the sky cleared and the light of day returned.

"BOBBBBBBBBBB!!!!!!!!!!!!" a boy's voice screamed. In a blur of green, white, red, and blue, a small sprite hurtled at the blue Guardian in the chrome armor. Instantly, Bob was laying on the ground, the boy sitting on his chest.

"THATWASTHEMOSTRANDOMGAMEEVER!" the sprite shouted, all in one sentence. "DOYOUTHINKTHEREWILLBEANOTHERONE? CANIGOINWITHYOU? PLEASEBOB? HUH? CANIBOB? CANI?"

"Reduce audio clockspeed, Enzo!" a young woman with green skin said as she an some others approached the group. Before more could be said, they heard laughing from above. Everyone looked toward the sky, and to their surprise, they saw two figures floating in the air.

One was so tiny, they could barely make it out, but the other one was a little boy in brown, with brown hair. He was holding his stomach as he laughed aloud at the antics of the small, green boy.

When he had finally calmed down, Peter flew down to meet these strange people, Tink following behind. When Jo Ann saw the small fairy, she knew exactly who the two were.

"Peter Pan and Tinkerbell?" Peter smiled and bowed.

"You seem to know me," the boy said. "But who are all of you?"

The green woman, Dot Matrix, made the introductions, and told the two that they were in Mainframe.

"Where is your icon?" Andri, a small version of AndrAIa, asked as she joined the rest of the group.

"What's an icon?" Peter asked in turn.

"You don't know what an icon is?" AndrAIa asked in surprise. The sprites showed them the white and black --or gold and black-- badges that they wore.

"Nope!" the boy shook his head.

"But if you were in the game with us," Wild Card asked, "how did you get out? Without an icon, you would have been deleted."

"'Game'?" Peter asked. He looked back where the purple cube had been. "Was _that_ what that was? And what's 'deleted' mean?"

The sprites looked to each other in disbelief. Surely there was no sprite alive that did not know what an icon was, or what "deleted" meant.

"I don't think he _does_ know," Jo Ann said. "Peter is one of the Users."

"A 'User'?!" It seemed as if the entire system was saying it.

"Yes," Jo Ann replied. "But he's from a place that doesn't have computers, so he wouldn't know the terms."

"This place," Bob asked. "What's it called?"

"Neverland," Peter answered. "Hey! Why don't you all come visit? The portal is right over there," he pointed to a spot in the sky. There seemed to be a huge hole in that spot.

"Well..." Bob seemed to be thinking it over. He truely wanted to visit a place where there were no game cubes to worry about. "Alright. But I need someone to stay here and watch over Mainframe."

"Jo and I will do it, bro," Wild Card vollenteered his wife and himself for the task. Jo Ann smiled and nodded in conformation.

"Follow us, then!" Peter grinned, flying into the air. Using various means, the group of sprites followed. As a group, they flew through the portal, promicing to return soon.

They failed to notice that someone else was moving toward the gateway...

* * *

Next: Chapter 2: Sprites in Neverland. Peter shows his new friends around Neverland, and introduces them to Wendy, the Lost Boys, the Indians, and...oh yes...Captain Hook and the pirates. But who's that following them?

The group from Mainframe consists of: Bob, Dot, Matrix, AndrAIa, Ray Tracer, Mouse, Hexadecimal, Little Enzo, Andri, and Frisket. Wild Card is one of my charcters, and Jo Ann Montgomery --User Guardian 1-- is me. Yep! She's a Mary Sue! ^_^ (Jo Ann Mongtomery is my real name!) But don't worry. She won't be in this much. Unless you wouldn't mind, that is...


	2. Sprites in Neverland

Chapter 2: Sprites in Neverland

The first thing the Mainframers saw when they flew through the portal was the lush jungle of Neverland. Exiting the cave, they caught sight of the beaches forming a sandy ring around the rest of the island. There were coves and patches of meadow, as well as mountains, like the cliffside that they emerged from.

"It's...amazing!" AndrAIa was the first to speak.

"And beautiful!" Dot agreed.

"Alphanumeric!" Enzo exclaimed. He pointed toward a cove shielded by a huge, hook-shaped rock formation. "Is that a _pirate_ ship down there?"

"Yep!" Peter grinned, pleased that his home was inspiring such admiration in his visitors. "But be careful. Captain Hook is as crooked as his hook."

"We've got pirates in Mainframe," Enzo answered, "and _they're_ not bad." Enzo was refering to Captian Capacitor and the crew of the Sausy Mare.

"Well, _these_ pirates are _very_ bad," Peter told them. "And Hook especially hates me because I...uh...cut off his hand."

"You did?" Enzo's eyes went wide.

"Yeah," Peter replied. He had his hands behind his back, and seemed to toe the air, as if reluctant to admit he had done something. "Very long story, I'm afraid. At the time, I thought that Hook had killed a couple of my friends, and I got quite upset. I through stuff at him, then grabbed his sword and started swinging. Next thing I knew, Hook was screaming. I looked, and saw that Hook was missing his hand. I found it, and through it to a crocodile. Now, the Croc chases after him to get the rest of him. He has a warning, though. The Croc has a clock in her that ticks. When anyone hears the clock, we know it's the Croc, and we get to safety."

The brown-haired boy looked so --well, innocent, as if recounting something that had happened to him a school that day. If this boy ever _did_ go to school. To the Mainframers, Peter seemed a bit wild, a little feral.

They did not have time to comment, as a group of children flew up to where they were. Two girls, and the rest were boys. The two girls --one dressed like Peter, the other in a pink dress-- flew to hover next to the boy, while the boys formed a circle around them, probably as a protective measure.

"Who have you brought to Neverland _this_ time, Peter?" the girl in pink asked.

"These are my friends from a place called, 'Mainframe', Wendy," the boy answered. He made quick introductions, helped along by Bob or Dot whenever he forgot a Mainframer's name.

"We were wondering where you went, Peter?" Nibs said. "We were getting worried."

"Worried?" Peter grinned. "About me?"

"You _know_ that if anything happens to you, Neverland fades away!" Tinkerbell scolded him. "Or did you forget --_again_?"

"You know me and memory, Tink," Peter smiled.

"'Memory like a sieve'," Tink rolled her eyes. "Yes, I know."

"Why don't we have lunch together?" Wendy suggested. "You take them somewhere, and I'll join you with lunch."

"How will you know where we went?" Peter asked.

"Just send one of the boys to come tell me when you find a place."

"Okay," Peter agreed.

"A picnic sounds like fun," Andri smiled. She looked over to Enzo, who just smiled and blushed.

With a smile and a mid-air curtsy, Wendy flew to the underground house.

"Where are we going to have the picnic, Peter?" Michael asked.

"Hmmm...Not Kidd's Creek Bay," Peter thought aloud. "The pirates would never let us eat in piece. And not Mermaid Lagoon, either. You know how the mermaids react to Wendy. They'd do the same thing to Dot, AndrAIa, Andri, Mouse, and Hex."

"And the Indians are busy with one of their ceremonies today," Petra added. "They wouldn't have time for us right now."

"I know!" Peter cried excitedly. "The beach on Small Monday Island!"

"Sure!" Curly agreed with a grin. "Hook and the pirates rarely come there, and we should have a peaceful picnic on the beach."

"That sounds like a nice place," Dot said. She turned to the others, who smiled and nodded. The children knew their way around Neverland, and the Mainframers did not, so they would let Peter lead the way.

"Let's go, then!" Peter cried. "To Small Monday Island! Slightly, you go and tell Wendy were we went!"

"On my way, Peter!" Slightly saluted. "We'll be more than slightly on time." With that, the flaxen-haired boy in the bird hat flew off in the direction that Wendy took.

"Follow me!" Peter called out, racing ahead of everyone. The rest followed him, the Mainframers wondering what sort of place this "Small Monday Island" was.

*~*~*

"...and that's how games work in Mainframe," Bob was finishing up his explainationi of game cubes and games.

"That's more than slightly different than how they work here," Slightly commented, taking a bite of the turkey that Wendy had packed.

"Yes," Bob agreed. "And yours are not as dangerous as ours." Bob bit into an apple. The Mainframers had quickly discovered that Neverland food was as easily digestable as the food they consumed in Mainframe. How, they did not know. Prehaps it was the magic of the island.

"You haven't seen the games Peter plays, have you?" Petra grinned.

"Hey!" her twin brother protested.

"I'd call playing 'tag' with Captain Hook and his crew 'dangerous'," Wendy reminded him.

"_I'd_ call it 'exciting'," Peter grinned back at her.

As the Mainframers and the Neverlanders ate and talked, they failed to notice that they were being watched from a nearby clump of bushes. The self-same being that had followed them through the portal a few hours (milliseconds?) ago.

Who _is_ this, and _why_ has he (or she) followed our heros from Mainframe?

* * *

Next: Chapter 3: Mystery Visitor. The mysterious person that's been following the Mainframers around is revealed. Will he be who everyone is thinking of, or someone else entirely?

Sorry if this chapter's so short. Didn't mean it to be.


	3. Mystery Visitor

Chapter 3: Mystery Visitor

Back in Mainframe, the sensors started going wild.

"What is it, my child?" Phong asked Jo Ann as he rolled up to her.

"Something --or some_one_-- else from Mainframe as slipped into Neverland along with Bob and the others," she answered, her hands moving over the buttons of the control panel.

"But what?" Wild Card asked from his side of the war table. "The signals are strange. I can't seem to lock it down."

"Well, we know Hex went with them, so it's not her," Jo Ann reasoned. "So who's left? Megabyte?"

"That's possible," Wild Card said.

"Whether it is or not, my children," Phong said, "we must warn the others. I only hope that we can reach them in Neverland."

"We won't know until we try," Wild Card replied.

"Then, contact them, User Guardian One," Phong said.

"Right," Jo Ann replied. "This is User Guardian One, calling Mainframe Defenders! User Guardian One, calling Mainframe Defenders! Mainframe Defenders, do you read me...?"

*~*~*

In Neverland, Bob and the Mainframers were trying their hands at some of the games at Small Monday Island Fair. Matrix won the shooting gallery game, hands down, even _without_ using his cybernetic eye.

Bob got to practice his swordsmanship skills when Peter challenged him to a mock-duel. To the Guardian's surprise, he found that the boy knew much about swordfighting. He even learned a litte about Japanese swordsmanship from Petra. Bob was sure that, before he left Neverland, his swordsmanship would improve for the better.

Hex spoke with several fairies on magic in Neverland, wondering what was the best way to start a little harmless --but fun-- chaos. She was surpised to learn that Peter was often the catalyst for much of the chaos that happens on the island. Well, the _fun_ chaos, anyway. The _bad_ chaos often came from Captain Hook and the pirates, who did their darnest to attempt to kill the little boy in brown. Hex decided that she could not have that, and vowed to protect Peter --whether the little whelp liked it or not.

It was in the midst of all the festivities that the Mainframers got the call from Mainframe --in the form of a Vid-Window. The gray-framed screen popped-up in front of Bob just as he was talking with Peter and Petra about the differences of Europeon and Japanese swordfighting, Jo Ann's face appearing with a worried look.

"...Mainframe Defenders, do you read me...?" she was saying.

"We read you, User Guardian One," Bob responded. "This is Guardian 452. What's the situation?" Matrix, Dot, Mouse, and the others gathered around the floating screen. The Neverlanders gazed at it in wonder.

"Principale Office sensors have detected an unidentified subject has entered Neverland when you did. Something or someone from Neverland went with you. There's a good chance it may be Megabyte."

"Can you be sure?" Dot asked.

"We're checking G-Prime now, but there seems to be no activity," Wild Card answered. "Still, there's no way to be sure."

"Advise you to keep your guard up, Bob," Jo Ann said. "If it _is_ Megabyte, he may attempt a viral takeover of Neverland."

"I doubt if that's possible," Matrix replied. "Neverland is part of the User-world, not a computer system."

"And when he finds _that_ out, he just might decide to take the place apart," Jo Ann pointed out. "Hook might have a sharp claw, but Megabyte has three _sharper_ claws. And Megabyte just might start with Hook."

"Or, he might _join_ him," Peter said.

"Megabyte don't join anyone, sugah," Mouse said. "Ifin' he does, it's fer his own good. An' he always doublecrosses his partners. Trust me, sugah. Ah' _know_!"

"She does," Jo Ann smiled at the children. "Get her to tell you about it sometime." Then, she turned serious again. "Just watch your backs, guys. If it's Megabyte, then Neverland's in more danger than it's ever been."

"We will, JoJo," Matrix smiled grimly. "Thanks."

"Keep up the good work in Mainframe," Bob said. "Mainframe Defenders: Out!" With a push of a button, the Vid-Window disappeared.

"What was..." the taller, dark-skinned Twin began.

"...that thing?" the shorter, pale-skinned Twin finished.

"It was a Vid-Window," Bob explained. "We use it for communication in Mainframe. Apparently, we can still use them here in Neverland."

"Who is this, 'Megabyte'?" Wendy asked.

"He's a virus, like Hexadecimal," Dot explained. "In fact, he's Hex's brother." The children looked over at Hex. "But while Hex is benevolent --or good--, Megabyte isn't. He has the power to take control of sprites and binomes by infecting them, turning them into his minions. They are not followers by choise, but more like slaves."

"He sounds scary!" Micheal shuttered.

"Aww...he's not so scary!" Enzo said. "Bob can beat him every time! So can Matrix! If Megabyte has any smarts at all, he'd stay in his Tor and _never_ come out! I mean QuitFile, LockDown, ShutDown..."

What Enzo did not notice was the large, dark blue figure coming up behind him. The Lost Children's eyes bugged out and their jaws dropped open in disbelief at what they saw. The --creature-- was tall, and dark, with only a little green and red to break the dark blue color.

Finally, Enzo noticed their expressions and turned around to see. One look, and his own face copied theirs. One word voiced everything.

"_**BAIL!**_" the little green boy cried, running to hide behind Bob and Matrix.

"Well, Bob," Megabyte said, his voice calm, silkly, and elegantly smooth. "It seems that I have found you, and here, of all places. A child's dream world. But not for long. Soon, it shall be mine. But first, I think I shall recruit some pirates. So, for now, I say, adeiu." With that, Megabyte faded into the shadows.

"Well," Bob said. "We've got our challenge. Stop Megabyte from taking over Neverland. And for that, we need information."

"We'll give you all we can," Tinkerbell declared, fluttering up to them. "Megabyte will find that he's got more than he's bargained for when he messes with Neverland!"

"Right!" the Lost Children declared. Together, the Mainframe Defenders and the Lost Children began to plan.

* * *

Next: Megabyte meets Captain Hook and the pirates, and runs into the first obstacle in his plan to dominate Neverland: He can't infect anyone or anything! (And I've fixed in a previous fic where he can't infect the Mainframers, either, so the Mainframer Defenders are safe, too.)

Mouse: "Oh, no you don't! One last doublecross, sugah?"  
(From: Showdown, ReBoot, Season 4, Arc 4.)


End file.
